RoDestruct/Planed Out
"Okay, this is how we are going to do it." Septro says while pulling out blueprints of the prison. "This is the tunnel I used to escape. It leads to the Central block A. I was held in Major block B. We need to go down into Central block B. There is a elevator. It will drops down to Minor block A. There, we need to get some disguises. To the left of corridor on Red Hall of Minor block B, is where the guards do laundry. There should be a couple spare pass cards and clothes for us to grab. We can take them and move on to Minor block C. There should be stairs here on Green Hall. If we take those down to the first Red Hall, we can make it to Major Block A. Then we need to break everyone out and warp here. If we are feeling pretty bold, we can go down even farther and get into the restricted zones. There would be the most brutal, demented, gruesome beings alive there. What do you say?" Septro ask. "Hmm, that is good. See here, that there are 100 rooms in all of the Major blocks. They all have 1 person per room. Fonso just set up a main revert stone so that we can all warp at least fifty people back here. Blaze and I have finished setting up some camp grounds. If we can get the three hundred out without the guards noticing, we may be able to release the restricted zone. There is 50 rooms there. That's good that we them then.......hey Septro what is this one?" I ask. "Huh? I have never seen this room. On the blue prints it says "!WARNING! NO ONE WITHOUT AUTHORIZED PERSONAL MAY ENTER! DANGEROUS ZONE! RESTRICTED TO OTHERS WITHOUT WARRIORS! AREA IS NOT ALLOWED TO BE ENTERED UNLESS THERE IS MULTIPLE RANK A SOLDIERS!" Septro reads. "Rank A?" I ask. Fonso stares at it really well. His eyes open wide. He begins to shiver and he becomes pale. "What is wrong Fonso?" I ask. "Rank A......we can't go there. That's Area 51. Rank A are Generals of the Army. They are chosen to because they are the strongest of the soldiers. Only they may enter. That would have to mean that dark, evil creatures must lurk in there. It would be suicide to go in there without proper backup. See here, there is a specific holding block, the red one. That holds the most........something so........I can't even say. It is called Terro. It is a man-maid monster, literally. Back before when you were still intensely feared around the globe, the General Selene the 1st had been chosen in participating a experiment. Se and other scientist worked together to create a massive creature, within that zone, that would be able to kill. They leashed it at you, but using the Rage Of Arm.......a power you posse, you were able to make become a monster of pure evil. They managed to stop it, but using 8/9 of there army to stop it, they placed it within that prison. They had to keep multiple creatures of equal or slightly less power in there so that it can feed on them and not break out. It is in the form of a little boy, but beware, if it is angered, even slightly, it will become it's nightmarish form, and destroy everything." Fonso grimly says. "Hmmm, sounds like fun. Let this mission begin." I shout. We all link up our warp stones, and head to one of the five warp zones Fonso had coordinated to. We were approximately 100 miles away. We all hopped onto Blaze a flew to the area, unnoticed. We all went down the tunnel, that was located in the Forsaken Desert. We made it straight to Central block A. Part 2 of Event 2